1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod cutting device for cutting a rod and, more particularly, to a rod cutting device provided with holding means for holding a part of a rod that has been cut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of cutting devices for cutting rods, such as reinforcing bars, bolts and nonmetallic bars, with a set of a stationary cutting blade and a movable cutting blade have been developed. A threaded rod is used for suspending an air conditioning unit or a lighting fixture from the ceiling. A stud end part of the threaded rod is set into the ceiling or the wall, and then the threaded rod is cut to form an outer end part of a desired length by on-site work.
Threaded rod cutting devices for cutting such threaded rods are disclosed in, for example, JP-B No. 16966/1993 and JP-A No. 174331/1996. These threaded rod cutting device may be held by one or both of operator's hands, a cutting head of the full-threaded bolt cutting device is put to a desired part of the totally threaded bolt to cut the outer end part of the full-threaded bolt in a desired length at a construction site or the like. When a part of such a threaded rod is cut off, the waste part drops. It is possible, when the threaded rod is thus cut at a high place, such as at ceiling-height, that the waste part hits and injures a worker working below. The dropped waste part is very dangerous when it is relatively long. Moreover, the dropped waste part may damage the floor or may drop into other device.